Tako-attack
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Una misión nueva, esa abominación ha sembrado la... ¿Semilla del amor? . . ni idea de que escribir en esto


Hola, aquí Zakuro Hatsune ewé, antes de todo ADVERTENCIA! Si eres MENOR de 18 AÑOS NO leas este FANFIC ¬¬ Contiene material demasiado ADULTOA (( Ella es menor de edad y escribió esta cosa enfermiza xD)) ._. Contiene violaciones e.e literalmente… xD bueno, ya que les di la advertencia, no tengo carga de conciencia ewe lean y sean felices

Tako-attack

Una vez más, las mandaban a llamar para que lucharan con otro extraterrestre; Zakuro, Mint, Ichigo, Pudding y Lettuce ya habían partido al lugar donde se encontraba ya el monstro atacando a los ciudadanos. Esa creatura era una clase de pulpo, tenía tentáculos y unas ventosas que sobresalían de estos. Las jóvenes heroínas se quedaron horrorizadas al ver como esa criatura tomaba a las mujeres y con sus tentáculos empezaba a penetrarlas.

— ¿Qué les parece mi nueva creación gatitas? — Decía el extraterrestre con aires de grandeza mientras flotaba a un lado de su abominación.  
— ¡Eres un monstro! — Gritó la pelirrosa.  
— ¡Estás enfermo! — Comentó Mint mientras apuntaba a aquel pulpo.  
— Vamos, Tako. Enséñale — Ordenó Kishu.

El pulpo tomó a Mint, Lettuce e Ichigo; Zakuro tomó a Pudding y le ordenó que fuera por Ryou y Keiichiro para que le brindaran apoyo. Era una situación horrorosa. Zakuro regresó al centro de la batalla; Miró horrorizada como sus compañeras eran aprisionadas por la infinidad de tentáculos de aquella criatura y como eran profanadas con sus tentáculos. La joven heroína puso su mano en su boca para evitar vomitar al ver como la sangre virgen de sus compañeras era derramada en el suelo y sobre todo, sus caras que estallaban en lágrimas y gritos de entre dolor y placer.

— Oh, pero si aquí quedó una libre. Bueno, a ti te atormentaré psicológicamente, ya que supongo que tú no eres pura. — El extraterrestre de verdes cabellos se relamió los labios y trató de sujetar a la chica, pero esta lo esquivó.  
— ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! — Gritó con furia la chica lobo.  
— ¡Onee~sama! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más! — Se escuchó la voz de Mint.  
— ¿Qué demonios? — Susurró Zakuro.  
— ¿A caso no te conté? Ellas están ahora en una fantasía sexual, que me alienta a mi. — Rió. — ¡Es mi bella creación! — La repulsión que sintió Zakuro en ese momento fue indescriptible.

En ese preciso momento, llegaron Keiichiro y Ryou e igual que Zakuro, sintieron asco. Pudding no entendía nada, Ryou le ordenó que volviera al cuartel a vigilar; Ryou y Keiichiro no sabían que hacer. Todas ellas estaban gimiendo, gritando y exigiendo más. Zakuro sacó su látigo e inicio a enfrentar al monstruo, pero fue en vano. Los tentáculos la aprisionaron y la pusieron en frente de Mint; Su cara estaba roja y sus ojos cegados por el deseo.

— Onee~sama. — Zakuro sintió como los tentáculos trataban de bajarle el short y sus bragas. — Déjame darte placer.  
— ¡ALEJATE MINT! — Gritó Zakuro mientras juntaba las piernas para evitar que bajase su ropa.  
— ¡Masaya! — Se escuchó el gran gemido de Ichigo y posteriormente un brillo salió de ella.

Zakuro miró aquella escena, notó como los tentáculos le dejaba y se enfocaban en su cuello, algo había mal. Pudo sentir como algo fue inyectado en su cuello dejándola inconsciente.

Ryou veía la situación pasmado, luego un brillo segador se desprendió de Ichigo, el calamar se empezó a desvanecer, pero vio que a Zakuro no la dejaba ir, la tomó por el cuello y vio como una especia de aguja fue atravesada por su cuello dejándola inconsciente; Veía caer a la joven desde donde se hallaba, corrió para poder evita que diera contra el suelo. Estiró sus manos y la atrapó, su cara se veía tan inocente, tan voluble, no como la Zakuro fría y autoritaria como que siempre. En ese momento, si corazón se empezó a acelera, siempre que la veía eso pasaba.

— ¿Eh? Así qué si era pura después de todo. — Comentó Kishu con un tono sarcástico.  
— ¿Qué le hiciste a Zakuro? — Gritó el rubio mientas sostenía a la chica.  
— Nada, sólo que como ella si era pura y no le robó eso mi pulpo, ahora perderá su pureza con la persona que ella desee y ame. — En ese momento, Ryou sintió un picotazo en su pierna. — Y ahora tu sufrirás el mismo destino.  
— ¿Pero qué demonios...? — Miró a su costado y vio un pequeño tentáculo que se desvanecía.

Ryou no sabía que pasaba, miró a Keiichiro y le pidió que la ayudara con las demás; Ambos llevaron a las chicas al café Mew. Pusieron a todas en el las camas de la enfermería del café, la primera en despertar fue Lettuce. Cuando miró a Ryou un rojo se pintó en sus mejillas, seguid por un intenso dolor en su abdomen y su feminidad; Así pasó con cada una de las chicas. Cuando Mint, Lettuce e Ichigo se despertaron, Ryou les contó todo lo que había pasado a las chicas. Todas rompieron en llanto. Su llanto era justificable, habían sido privadas de su pureza contra su voluntad, ese maldito extraterrestre estaba más que enfermo (Z/H: xD igual que la escritora).

Había caído la noche, todas ya estaban listas para irse, excepto Zakuro. No había despertado. Ryou decidió quedarse con ella a cuidarla todos la noche; Keiichiro se había ido a su departamento, dejándolos solos. Solos. Ryou se sentía nervioso, ansioso. Veía la figura de Zakuro entre las sábanas; Él la había desnudado para curar las heridas, pero el tan sólo hecho de saber que estaba su cuerpo desnudo ahí abajo, le excitaba.

— Zakuro... — Susurró con una voz ronca. Casi de inmediato, Zakuro se incorporó; Sus orejas estaba alerta y su cola se movía por entré las sábanas.  
— Ryou... — Su voz era tan sensual, se puso de pie, dejando al descubierto su muy bien cuidado cuerpo. Por ese cuerpo es que era modelo.  
— Z-Zakuro, es mejor que te cubras. — La joven empezó a caminar hacia el de una manera muy lujuriosa.

Ella ya sabía que pasaría, a pesar de que Zakuro estaba relativamente inconsciente, pudo escuchar lo que Kishu le había dicho a Ryou. Desde qué lo conoció, había quedado flechada de ese rubio; Pero su maldita actitud no le permitía acercarse a él, cada vez que estaba con él se comportaba aún más fría y desinteresada de lo habitan, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Si sus lo que decía ese bastardo de Kushu era verdad, si su amor era verdad, ella esa noche se acostaría con Ryou.

— Zakuro. — Ryou no aguantó más, se acercó a ella y la besó.

"Ahora perderá su pureza con la persona que ella desee y ame." Esas palabras resonaban en la mente del rubio; El era puro, odiaba admitirlo pero así era. El trabajo nunca le permitió tener una novia fija, se entretuvo un rato con Ichigo, pero no hacia que su corazón se moviera. Pero. Zakuro si. Cuando la vio inconsciente, deseo verla así por siempre. Sólo él. Sólo deseaba que él la pudiera ver así.

Aquel beso que le dio era hambriento, deseoso, ambos demandaban más del otro. Zakuro desnudó a Ryou a una velocidad increíble, ambas estaban en igual situación; Zakuro bajó de sus labios a su cuello, lo lamió y besó, prosiguió a su clavícula, la mordió dejando una marca. Ese chico era de ella, de ella y no de Ichico. Odiaba verlo besar a esa chiquilla que no le correspondía. Ahora era de ella. Bajó por su pecho, su abdomen y se concentró en su erección; Con sus manos empezó a acariciarla, provocando que Ryou ahogara gemidos de placer, metió el miembro de Ryou en su boca.

El rubio dio un gran gemido al sentir su miembro dentó de la húmeda cavidad de la chica, con la llena de sus dedos acaricio la cola de Zakuro, provocando que gimiera con su miembro a dentro. La chica inicio a sacar y meter la erección del chico, este empezó a jadear, sabía que si continuaba así se correría en su boca. Sacó el miembro de la boca de Zakuro, la tomó por la barbilla, la besó e hizo que se acostara en el suelo. Era su turno de brindarle placer.

Zakuro inició a sentir como la lengua de Ryou proclama su cuello, un calor inmenso se empezó a acumular en su abdomen; El rubio dejó su cuello y mordió su clavícula. La había marcado. Dejó su cuello para concentrase en sus pechos, no eran ni grandes, ni pequeños. Eran perfectos. Con su mano masajeo el pecho de la chica y jugó con el pezón erecto de esta, con su boca se ocupaba del otro, lamia su pezón y la corona que lo rodeaba. Zakuro jadeaba y gemía del inmenso placer. Ryou descendió de sus pechos dejando un hilo de saliva que en su descenso; Llegó a la feminidad de la chica, metió un dedo entre los pliegues de ella. Zakuro arqueo la espalda, no podía creer que se sintiera tan bien. Ryou metió un segundo dedo y apenas inicio a sacarlos y meterlos, se escuchaban los melodiosos gemidos de la joven. Lo encendía aún más. Sacó sus dedos para introducir su lengua. Era celestial para Zakuro. Ryou sintió un pequeño bulto, lo lamió con la punta de la lengua y en respuesta, Zakuro dio el más sonoro gemido que había dado. El rubio entendió que ese era su punto. Sacó su lengua y metió su miembro.

Zakuro sintió como poco a poco al erección de Ryou la estaba proclamando, cuando esta se detuvo con aquella barrera, el rubio miró a Zakuro, esta le dio un permiso mudo para que siguiera. El joven en una sola embestida rompió esa barrera, la chica dio un grito que fue ahogado por un beso del rubio.

— Zakuro... Te amo... — Murmuró el joven en el odio de la chica.  
— Idiota, estamos habiendo el amor. Si no me amaras, no estarías haciendo esto y si yo no te amara, no lo estaría haciendo contigo. Ahora, ¿Te podrías mover? — Ryou se quedó boquiabierto por el comentario de la joven, pero accedió a su demanda.

El chico inició a moverse, primero lentamente, aumentado la velocidad en cada embestida. Dios mío, lo que ambos sentía era celestial, ambos se harían adictos al cuerpo del otro. Sus caderas se movían en perfecta sincronía. La lujuria los consumía. El amor los invadía. Y el cariño los mantenía. Sentían como en cada embestida se habían aún más unidos, como es que ahora era el otro de su propiedad. Como ambos se pertenecían. Odiaban admitirlo, pero debían dar gracias a Kishu por haber creado tan asquerosa criatura, pero que sin ella, nunca habrían sentido tales sensaciones; Pero por desgracia, todo tiene un fin. Ambos estaban llegando al órgano. Y así fue. Zakuro dejó salir sus fluidos y Ryou dejó su semilla en ella. El chico se cargó a la chica, la acostó en la camilla y el a su lado.

— Eso fue... genial... — Comentó el rubio.  
— Eso es innecesario. — Zakuro le dio la espalda. — ¿Deseaste en serio hacer el amor conmigo? — La pregunta desconcertó a Ryuo.  
— Si, desee hacerlo contigo. — Contestó el joven mientras la abrazaba. — Te amo, Zakuro. Amo verte así de sumisa. — Zakuro se ruborizó.  
— Idiota.

En esa posición, ambos se durmieron; Dando gracias por ese pertubador comienzo, que ahora había terminado así.


End file.
